Holo-form
by World Clasher
Summary: Holo-form!Steel/Max pairing (Don't like don't read). A new guy in Copper Canyon turns out to be Max Steel's partner in justice. But no one knows in the school knows that... All except Max who soon discovers things he thought he would never feel for Steel; maybe it was because of their "differences". Yaoi. Nothing explicit. Rated T to be safe.


_New Kid_

 ** _Contains: Steel/Max pairing, MxM, yaoi (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ), nothing explicit, explicit violence though, small curse language here and there, holo-form!Steel, body guard!Steel, bashful!Max, small cuddles and kisses, tall!Steel, Steel has a change in voice, fluff, romance, jealousy (cuz Steel is a possessive bastard), and other things whatnot._**

 ** _You have been warned!_**

 ** _Disclaimer to all things that Max Steel owns._**

* * *

 _Buuuzzz... Buuuzzzz... Buuuzzzz!_

Max cracked open his tired eyes by the feeling of his phone vibrating under his palm, alerting him that he needed to get dressed otherwise he'd miss the bus for school. Max made a protesting groan and slowly crawled out of bed and slouched out the room. Thanks to all that ruckus being made last night, in which he assumed Steel had been creating, Max had stayed half-awake until 3am.

So yeah, he was kinda in a pissy mood right now. Making his way to the bathroom, Max hopped in the shower for five minutes, dressed himself in his usual attire, brushed his teeth, combed his hair to his choice of perfection, then went in the kitchen to make himself a bowl of cereal.

After taking a few bites in... abnormal silence? Max got to wondering. He looked around and over his shoulders. "Steel?" he called out. That's what was missing. Steel was not the one to leave Max; the Ultra-link stayed at his side 24-7. Now where was he? Max took a few more bites of his Frosted Flakes and stood from the chair, walking to his mother's room. Maybe she knew where Steel was.

Max knocked first.

... Nothing?

He leaned forward and pressed his ear against the cool surface of the door. "Mom?" he called.

... Silence.

Max leaned back with a frown. This is odd? Molly was usually in her room at this hour. She was gone too? This made the teen worry. Where was Steel and his mother? Max bit his lip. "Maybe their at INTEC," he calmly told himself. There was another buzzer from his phone, reminding Max that if he did not leave right now, he would miss the bus. He bit his lip. He couldn't leave without Steel; that would feel so unnatural to him.

But he couldn't afford to be late again.

Sighing, Max rushed off down the hall, unable to clear his mind about where his mom or Steel could be.

* * *

Like the morning, the bus ride was awfully quiet. There was no obnoxious voice in his head, telling his ridiculous puns and making Max talk out loud by accident that it made everyone think he was a loon. There is no one to communicate to. There was no Steel. There was no...

Max perked up by the new light feeling on his back. His stomach leaped through his throat and he mentally slapped himself. His backpack! He must have left it at home. All this worrying about Steel and his mother must have distracted him to much. Another thing came up and this time, Max face palmed himself with a groan.

Argh! His history report was left in his bag! Aw man, he was sure to fail this six weeks if by all means, that paper was not turned in by today. Max looked a deep breath and thought quickly.

He couldn't just simply have the bus driver turn the bus around- that would be ridiculous and a waste of the driver's time.

He couldn't call Molly and ask if she couldn't drop it off at the office immediately- he had no idea where she was and her phone was off.

Man, if only Steel where here, Max could have turbo-speed of take flight to his home and get his backpack. Ugh! Out of all the days, Steel decides to disappear, it had to be today.

After wallowing in his seat for three minutes, the bus came to a stop in front of the school. Max watches as the kids stood and left down the row, but he hesitated in standing up. Maybe he'll just ditch for the day, it would be him some time; he'll just be counted absent and he could return his history paper the first thing tomorrow morning. Yeah...

Max sighed.

No. His mom would have his head if he ditched.

The teen bit his lip and slumped in his seat. "Steel is _so_ dead when I find him," Max muttered. He had not noticed he had been in his seat thinking far too long, until the bus driver barked at him to get off, for he _'had a life.'_

Max flushed in embarrassment and hurried down the row, mumbling an apology to the man. "You bet your hind," the bus driver grumbled, shutting the bus doors and driving off. Max stood there on the school sidewalk with his head lowered. He did not want to face any lecture today. His mom was missing along with Steel, he forgot his backpack with his daily needs, he left his history paper in his bag and was sure to fail this semester, and now he just got barked at by the bus driver.

Could this day get any worse.

Huffing, Max dragged himself into the school and down the hallway to his locker. His mind races with so much stress, he could hardly focus on getting his locker combination correct. After the eighth time, Max finally had it open. There was nothing inside his locker that could be of use of him that might save his ass from his teacher. All there was were Breaking Benjamin posters, a sick apple he kept forgetting to eat, and a bucket of pens along with a few text books. Max grabbed a green pen and glared at it.

Well, at least he was not _completely_ unprepared.

"Stupid day. Stupid Steel. Stupid pen!" Max bickered to himself, slamming his locker shut. He turned to his right and nearly collided with a firm chest, only stopping himself at the nick of time. Max yelped as he nearly fell backwards in an unbalanced stumble, but he was quickly grabbed by the front of his jacket and pulled back to his feet. The teen took a sec to regain his composure, then glared up at the figure in front of him.

" _Do you-..."_

Immediately, Max felt all the heat rushed to his face as the slightly taller boy standing in front of him strick him with an odd sensation of awe. He clearly had never seen this student; his black hair was ruffle in a messy way(but it looked by far amazing on his head), and had blue streaks at the tips. His eyes were a shocking blue and his jawline struck out in a hard y-shaped angle, matching perfectly with his firm cheekbones.

He looked like some fangirl would make in their lab of hot wonders.

Max took a quick glance at this guy's body- something that made him beyond flustered- and admired his well built chest, and broad shoulder that his navy blue shirt caught hold of. His jeans were somewhat baggy at the bottom, but caught hold of his long legs in a well fit manner.

Okay... Max wasn't quite clear on his sexuality, but he had to admit, the guy standi g in front of him looked... Attractive.

Max forced a dry swallow. "Uh- ummm..." As he stammered like an idiot, the boy in front of him smirked with amusement twinkling his eyes. Max was quite positive he was red as a tomato at the moment and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, p-perhaps it was, uh, _my_ fault, I am- uhh- having a rough day?" he exclaimed.

He expected the other boy to laugh and comment something rude, but instead be was shocked to feel a familiar bag being pushed in his arms. Max immediately stopped, staring at the bag. His eyes brightened in shock.

His backpack!

Max shot his gaze up at the taller boy- now completely beaming like a loon. "My bag! Th-thanks!" he chirped gratefully.

The boy smiled softly and shrugged, for the first speaking, he said in a husk deep tone, "Eh, you should really remember where you leave your things, Max."

Max instantly felf himself turn to goo by that voice. It was slightly deeper than his, but it went _so_ amazing with the body that possessed it. Inside, Max was crying out in joy. _He knows my name!,_ he shrieked delightfully to himself.

Max was so caught up in his gushing, that he didn't realize the big picture. He shrugged and chuckled.

"Yeah, you can say that ag..."

Max abruptly stopped, knitting his eyebrows. Wait a minute. As if a freight train and collided with his body, Max perked straight like a stick with a gasp. Okay, first this new guy handed him his backpack Max had positively left in _in his room,_ then this guy _knew his name!?_ And with not only that, but Molly and Steel were missing.

Max glared at the boy in front of him, before snatching him by the sleeve of his shirt. The taller of the two was startled, but reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged by Max down the hallway. Max ignored how every eye watched them and how every girl pouted, mumbling something about _Max beating them to the punch._ They made it to the janitors closet and Max shoved the guy inside, also stepping in and locking the door behind.

Speed of a cobra, Max had the other pinned against the wall by the collar of his shirt.

"Max! What's your problem-"

" _Alright, where are they?!"_ Max demanded.

If Max had not been so drowned in his emotions and conclusions, it would come up in mind that the other teen could have easily one dominance. But the new guy hardly made a move to do so, he just let Max keep hold of his confidence. The new guy stammered, "Max, listen, I could explain-"

"You're damn right! I'm not taking any crap, what have you done with my mom and Steel?"

"Max, you don't understand..." The taller teen rolled his eyes, "look, Molly is safe. She's with Forge right now, spoofing into some data on Dredd."

Max opened his mouth to say something, but stopped with confusion written all over his face. "Wait, how do you know about INTEC? About Dredd?..." He spoke out his first conclusion with venom in his voice, "Are you one of Dredd's spies? Or do you work for Exterior?"

The new guy shook his head with a disgusted frown. "What? Oh heavens no! I'd rather shut down my system than do such! Come on Max, you know me better than that!"

Max stared at the guy in confusion... Then yet again, it hit him... Shut down his system? Max knew him better than that? Max knew him?... The smaller teen put all of this together, and within a moment, he came up with a ridiculous conclusion... His eyes widened and his mind raced.

Slowly, he gazed back up at the other teen in disbelief. Of coarse...

The hair, the eyes, the smirk, that twinge of playfulness in that deep voice...

No... It couldn't be possible... Right?...

"S... Steel?" Max whispered in a breathless voice. Horror filled his eyes.

The taller teen smiled sheepishly, raising his hands and making dazzle fingers. "Tada!" he strained out.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts (no flames) are well accepted and will be cherished forever!_**


End file.
